The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically known as Coreopsis verticillata ‘Main Street’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Main Street’. The new cultivar of Coreopsis is an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and container use.
The new invention arose as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in the Inventor's garden in Lucinda, Pa. in summer of 2009. The parent plants of ‘Main Street’ are unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem tip cutting under the direction of the Inventor in Alpharetta, Ga. in October of 2010. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.